Love Sucks!
by Tiara d' Cullen
Summary: A brother and Sister move to Forks, Washington in hope for a more, quiet life.  They are dragons, and are in need of a more normal lifestyle how wrong they were.
1. Chapter 1

**_FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL_**

"Come on Justin, turn it back," I laughed as my brother turned it to country. I covered my ears in protest, "Turn it back, I like that song!" My brother glared at me as he turned it back. "You know you act to, I don't know human!" he glared at me. I smiled, "Thank you very much Eric, I love you too!" I winked. "Why did we leave so early?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and looked at me. "Because you said and I quote 'why don't we leave for Forks early, so that we don't miss our first day of school.'" He added "Now get some sleep, I need to pay attention to the road." He ordered me.

"Yes daddy." I said sarcastically as I snuggled into my blanket and fell asleep. I awoke to a rude awakening by my brother giving me a wet Willy. I groaned, "I don't want to go to school." I protested as I threw the blanket over my head. My brother just tore it off me and handed me a brush. "To late smart one, we are here already, now brush your hair grab your sweater and backpack and lets go." He was out of the car, before I could protest. I climbed out of the Maserati, and brushed my hair, I didn't bother looking at myself in the mirror. I knew I looked fine, well to other people perfect. Hey, I'm a dragon, phoenix hybrid what do you expect? I looked up to see once again all of the students looking at us and staring, all of the girls as usual gawking at me brother, and the guys looking at me drooling. I laughed, as my brother rolled his eyes, and put on his son glasses pulling on his cool human act. I looked over to a group of kids, who were insanely beautiful, more so than any mortal I had ever seen! The tall blond girl in the group was flawless, and she was looking at out car, clearly jealous. I smiled at them, and waved. And a short girl with dark hair waved back. After I waved in return I ran to catch up to my brother. This is going to be great!

As we passed students I caught snippets of conversations. "Must be related to the Cullen's." One girl said to her friend. "

"I don't know they look better besides they are like way tan." She said. I walked past them. A guy checked me out "Man she's hot." I smiled inwardly, the usual topic. "Dang, he is hot, I wanna piece of him!" A snotty looking girl said. I rolled my eyes, man I hate those kinds of girls. If I could just incinerate them right here and now… I caught my brother looking at me frowning. _Sorry_. I thought. _No incinerating humans Maria_. I frowned and kicked a rock, and sent it flying into that girls head; Justin looked back at me "What?" I said pretending to be innocent. He shook his head, then looked at a mortal girl and smiled at her "what's up?" he asked her causing her to blush. I rolled my eyes.

"Now who's the one attracting attention?" I smirked. He just smiled, as we walked in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I MAKE FRIENDS WITH A VAMPIRE_**

We finally made it to the front office; walking up I saw a bored looking large red headed lady, wearing glasses and a purple shirt. I mean her purple shirt was hideous! I don't mean it rudely, but it is.

"Hi my name is Justin De Rose, and this is my sister Maria. We're new here and we would like to see our schedules, please." Justin said. I gagged, as she looked at my brother as if he was the hottest looking guy around. Aren't you married lady? I thought. As if on cue she looked down at her wedding ring, and quickly handed us our schedules. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school, here you go Justin, and Maria enjoy your day." She said smiling.

"Thanks." I said forcing a smile, what I am still tired? He handed me my schedule, I looked down at it and sighed.

"Okay why did you sign me up for the history of flight class again, not to mention the home cooking class?" Justin looked at me annoyed. I smirked. "You said I got to choose the classes this time, besides if I had to take one more medical class I would have died!" I said, and plus you can exchange that class if you want." I added. He looked at me before dashing to change it.

I laughed as he ran off, now were to World history in building three with Mr. Jefferson? I wondered. I was about to go find it, when I looked up and saw a short pixie like girl with black hair. "Hi my name's Alice Cullen, what's yours?" She asked me, smiling. Finally someone who understands me! "Hi I'm Maria De Rose, and I am fifteen, and do you happen to now where building three is?" I asked.

I am not one to waste time when I see a potential friend I kind of snap them up! She brightened "I knew we were going to be friends." She said smiling. That's kind of weird. I thought, but I brushed the thought away.

Then I noticed a peculiar smell, one I hadn't smelled in years. And it came from her! _Vampire_ I thought. I was instantly on my guard, but then I noticed her eyes, they were gold? Gold? If red eyes mean that they feed on humans, then… I raked my brain, trying to remember what gold eyes fed on. _Yes, of course gold eyes mean they feed on animals_! I smiled thinking of my triumph.

"Hey you still want to know were building three is?" she asked me. I smiled "Yep, which way?" I turned around in a circle pointing my hand in various directions. If my brother was here… Heck who cares what he thinks?

"This way." she said smiling and pointing to the left. "Ah, yes. So, do you have any brothers and sisters?" I asked. She smiled "I knew you would ask that everyone does. Yes I do, in fact I have five including myself. Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme adopted us all, so I have only one real sibling and that's Edward. And then there is Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper who are twins. And just so you know we all kind of date each other, I go out with Jasper, and Rosalie goes out with Emmet" She said smiling. Huh? Must be that the ones who are dating are mates. "What about Edward?" I asked.

She smiled "Oh, Edward he goes out with a girl named Bella Swan. She is really nice, her dad is the chief of police here in Forks." She said then pointing to a building to my right she said "That's the cafeteria, where we go and have lunch." She informed me. She asked to see my schedule so, I gladly handed it over. I was busy watching the scenery. When she said. "We have all of our classes together except for two, and that is biology, and World History. Well here it is." She said smiling I smiled back. I am really tired.

I smiled "Alright see ya later!" I said. "Okay, do you want to have lunch with me?" she asked. "Sure, I would love to, uh can my brother Justin come?" I asked.

"Sure that would be great." She said as she walked away.

I sighed as I walked into class. It seems that I was late. I had a feeling that I was late, so I didn't bother waiting to be asked to introduce. I walked up to the front of the class "Hi everyone my name is Maria De Rose, and I am from San Francisco. Its nice to be here and the rain are kind of new to me." I announced and then went and sat down in the only empty seat available next to a girl with chocolate brown hair, and eyes.

She looked the shy type so I smiled "Hi I guess you know my name, but what's your name?" I asked. "Bella Swan, I'm from Phoenix, Arizona." She said.

"So you must be Edward's girlfriend, I met his sister Alice already, she showed me to class." I said. "Oh, Alice yep she's fun." She smiled nodding her head.

I decided that Bella was the introverted type. I nodded and opened up my textbook and turned to page one and began listening and taking notes, along with the rest of the class. Not that I needed to, I mean I have seen pretty much all of these events, I have even personally met Julius Caesar, and most of the kings and queens of Europe. Not, to mention my brother has fought in almost every war there is, even I have participated in a few, my personal favorite was being in General Washington's army in the American Revolution. The hardest war we fought in was the Civil War; I still have dreams about that one. I shuddered, as I thought of that. My brother and I were in a Texas Calvary. We both held high commands; I remembered out commander Captain Jasper Whitlock, I wonder what happened to him. I listened as Mr. Jefferson droned on and on. Luckily he didn't call on me. I suffered through the hour of this class.

In biology I finally met the infamous Edward Cullen, I have to admit he is good looking, but I am not in the mood for love after that… My heart is still broken.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I MEET THE GHOST OF MY PAST_**

Maria POV

Finally! The bell rang for school to be over, I know I should have gone to lunch, but my brother and I had not flown in forever! When, I say forever I mean it. It had been what three days? Luckily the third period class had been math, and I told Alice I wouldn't be able to eat with her at lunch, because I wasn't feeling good. She took the lie. My brother was a little worried about the fact of vampires being in our school, but I calmed him down just as he was about to burn down the forest in anger. So after an hour of flying, we came back in time for fourth period, which was gym! That has got to be the best class ever invented, I am so glad that when I was on the United States department of Education my brother and I put that class up to the Secretary. Yes, I have held high government positions; I know how awesome is that?

I walked into the lockers to change out of my clothes. I quickly changed and put on my gym clothes, and walked out. I saw Alice and waved. "Hi Maria, sorry you couldn't come to lunch, but you have to promise me you will be at lunch tomorrow. " she said as she bounded up. "I know, I just didn't feel that good. Car lag." I said.

She laughed, "Come on lets play some dodge ball!" she said. _I love that game I invented it! _I thought. Edward looked at me strangely just as I thought that, creepy. _Shoot is mind reading your gift? _ I thought, he looked at me surprised, then caught me looking and quickly looked down. Do they all have gifts? I made sure to guard this thought and kept it to myself.

"Boys against girls!" I shouted. The coach looked up from his book, and nodded his head. Man this guy does not know how to teach! Dodge ball was amazing! It ended up that Alice, Justin, Edward and I were the only ones left in the game. Girls and boys from both sides cheered for their teams. "Come on Justin, and Eddie boy we both know that the both of you can't throw a ball!" I shouted as I through a ball at Edward who was about to catch it but, tripped and landed on his feet. He glared at Alice, who just smiled and waved. "Cullen you're out, don't be so sullen about it!" I smiled. Alice came over to and high fived me. "Alright now we just have your brother left." She told me. I nodded, in return. For the next five minutes consisted of Alice getting out, and me and Justin dodging each other. Justin looked at me "Love ya sis!" he shouted and chucked a ball at me, I knew I wouldn't have time to dodge this on, so I was willing to take my chance. I stuck out my hands and… When I looked down I had caught it, Justin looked at me with his mouth hanging open. "And that's how you do it!" I said bowing, as all the girls came over to me and we did a little victory dance, while the boys stood over they're sulking.

After changing, I was looking forward to getting home, my brother and I walked out to the car with Alice and Edward and Bella. When we got there she shouted "Jasper come here, I want to introduce you to some people!" she shouted as she ran across the parking lot to get him. Me Justin, Edward, and Bella were talking when Alice came back with…. My heart stopped it was! I looked at my brother who was struck dumb, then at Captain Jasper Whitlock! He looked surprised to see us as well!

For a minute I forgot about Bella and who we were I exclaimed, "You're supposed to be dead!" I said. He looked over at me, and realization dawned on his face. "Jonathon, Mark. How, are you alive? And Mark why are you a girl?" he asked us. I coughed "Yeah about that… Wait how?" I was about to ask how he was alive. Then I noticed his smell, but how can he be a vampire? We searched for months for him, and never found his body.

After a while, Edward spoke "Justin, and Maria could you come to our house at five o' clock tonight?" He asked us. We nodded to shocked to say anything, we hurriedly climbed into our car and drove home, leaving a very shocked Jasper standing in the parking lot, being dragged away by his mate and siblings.


	4. Chapter 4

**_WE LEARN THE TRUTH_**

"But how?" Justin asked.

"I don't know!" I said as we walked into our new 'house'.

"He disappeared evacuating women and children remember?"

"I don't understand either, if so who changed him? What happened to him, he was our best friend!"? I said. We looked at the clock it was 4:55. I looked at him "Can we fly?" I asked. He looked at me with disapproval etched on his face. "Come on, Jasper's going to want to know how we are still alive." I reminded him. He sighed "Fine." I beamed. "What are we waiting for then?" he smiled. We ran out of the house, which was situated very secluded, in the mountains. We needed a place to hide our treasure, so we chose to live on the side of a mountain. Yes, we like any other dragons, are suckers for treasure. We ran up to the side of the mountain, and transformed. I felt the rush, and the heat as my body changed to its true form. I looked at my brother's golden and black form, and then at my own red and gold. I sighed.

_Justin as much as I like my human form, I still prefer this one._ I told him, the nice thing about being that we are is that we can think, not speak. _Yeah, if it didn't hurt so much when I change back and forth_. He groaned. 

_Don't worry you'll find your star soon, but I still wonder for a king you are pretty slow_. I joked.

_Oh yeah, we'll see about that!_ He challenged me. I laughed, and burped shooting out fire with it. _After several millennia we still haven't grown up, _my brother laughed. _Never_. We soared, challenging each other on various loops, and aerials. I looked down. _There it is, you ready?_ I asked. He didn't say anything; he just slowly nodded his head. I saw that the Cullen's were outside waiting for us, I guess they need to know.

We slowly circled overhead then I nodded at my brother, and he nodded back and we began our descent. I was full of excitement, while my brother was full of apprehension. I looked at him and winked, as I dove down as fast as possible, and changed while doing it so that I landed in my human form. I felt the heat surge through my body once again; when I opened my eyes I saw that they were clearly surprised.

"What's wrong, never seen a dragon, phoenix hybrid before?" I asked smiling. I heard my brother groan as he landed. I looked over at him, and sent him calming waves. He nodded thankfully at me _Thanks_ he thought. 

_Your welcome, dear brother but… Don't ask me for help ever again, unless you let me pick the music that we listen to for the next year._ I thought back smirking. Edward chuckled, seeming amused.

**JUSTIN POV**

"Hello Justin, and Maria. My name is Carlisle Cullen." A tall blond bloodsucker said and pointing to a woman with auburn hair and gold eyes he said "And this is my wife Esme. And these are our children Edward, his girlfriend Bella, Emmet and Rosalie, and last but not least Alice and Jasper." He indicated to Jasper. I looked at him, and felt my blood curdle. He was my best friend, why did he have to change, I felt myself begin to shake I was changing back. When I felt calming waves enter me, I looked over at Maria who looked at me shrugged then continued to talk to Alice about something. I then looked at Jasper who smiled he did that? I nodded my thanks reluctantly, and turned away. Why can't I find her? I wondered Maria had found her star almost three thousand years ago, but…. He had been murdered on the eve of their wedding, she was heart-broken she was never the same after that. That is when her personality began changing rapidly; some days she was her old silly self, others completely serious.

Then came the question I had been dreading "If you don't mind my asking Justin? I was wondering why you cried out in pain, when you changed back, and your sister suffered none at all." Edward asked. Can't this guy get a hint? I really hate vampires, no matter the type they just piss me off.

I looked over cautiously at my sister who looked like she was ready to burst, but maintained her cool, by joking "thought you'd ask that, Justin do you mind if I answer this one?" She asked looking at me with a mysterious twinkle in her eye. I wondered if I should be afraid, or not. I looked at Captain Whitlock. "Fine, go ahead you have my permission." I sighed, not sure if I should be worried of what she would say, she would probably make me seem like an idiot, she had done that several times.

Maria began "As you can tell, my brother and I are dragons. But, we are actually hybrids, meaning we are half dragon, and half phoenix. So double the hotness'. It makes us especially attractive, well… I don't know about Justin." She joked; I am going to kill her! The big guy Emmet boomed with laughter "I like you guys already, that's awesome! So can you really blow fire out of your mouth?" He would have said more, but his mate Rosalie slapped him upside the head. "What? I was just curious babe." He said and kissed her. I moaned inside, why couldn't I find my star? I thought. Edward looked at me curiously I glared at him. "Maria what's a star?" he asked. I immediately tensed this subject always bothered me.

**MARIA POV:**

"Maria what's a star?" Edward asked me. I felt a tear enter my eye but quickly shifted my feelings away. "I am getting to that point, it is all a part of the story." She continued. "Dragon's are in a way creatures of darkness, and Phoenixes are creatures of the light, so it is virtually impossible to have them mate. Well, we were wrong. Our father was the King of the Dragons his name Bassorinat, he was considered the greatest of all dragon kings. He had an old rivalry with the phoenix' so one day he set out to wipe out the kingdom of the phoenix, but boy was he surprised when he met her. The queen of the phoenix' her name was Lanais she was strong, wise, and a powerful leader.

"Dragon's have something called a star. It is kind of like love at first sight, but different it enables you to be in better command of yourself, and for you to shift back and forth from a human form, to your true form with out pain, but if they die you continue to live, really they are there to allow you to take control of yourself. Well, when Bassorinat was flying at the head of his army he saw her my mother, and everything changed, she held him to the skies, she became his world, because he was her star as well.

"As you can guess the war was called off, and they got married and boom-bada-bing. They had us. But, there love was not to last, for one day the were out flying and a rogue group of dragons was out, and they were angry at their king for marrying her so they killed Lanais, and our father in anger tore them to pieces then in sorrow for what had happened he through himself into the sea, killing himself. So know Justin here is the new king of the dragons, and I… am the queen of the phoenix. " I said smiling. I looked at my brother who was thinking, "You know I always wonder how, Maria got onto the throne. She doesn't seem responsible enough." He said. Emmet and Jasper chuckled. "Yes, and I wonder the exact same thing." I said stroking my chin.

**JUSTIN POV**:

I laughed "Yep, that proves it." I smiled, for the first time in a while. It felt good to. Then I remembered what we came here for. "Jasper what happened to you?" I asked. He sighed, "Well, I suppose that you deserve to know." He said. My sister being the impatient girl she is said, "Yeah, I think we deserve to know, now that we told you. And eye for an eye." She said smiling. We all looked at her "Well, you know what I mean!" Maria said seeming frustrated, that no one understood her.

After Jasper told Maria, and myself his story we all were surprised that that was what had happened. After some more catching up, we all were laughing and exchanging stories of the civil war. Maria and Alice laughed at the part about, when the Cullen's met Alice. I admit parts of this are interesting, but it does not amuse me.

**MARIA POV:**

I looked over at my brother who looked very bored, while we finished telling stories. _Justin what's wrong? _I asked him, he looked at me like I was an idiot _Maria, I don't know how you can handle this, but they are vampires!_

_Yeah, so?_ I said. _Well, they are filthy bloodsuckers, I know Jasper is one of them now, but…. They are murderers, Jasper at least. Didn't you hear what he did to those newborns? This guy is now dangerous. _He said, running thin. _ Look at us, to them we could be murderers, we are part dragon. Remember what dragons used to do to mortals, and all creatures before you became king? They murdered them without spite, and they didn't care! You changed that, and know these vampire's are trying to change their ways, and you won't even give them a chance? Some King you are, until you start acting like a king. I will not treat you like one._ I told him. Yeah it was a little harsh, but he is being a butt-head! I smiled at him; he just looked at me, and pouted. Okay, now he is definitely not acting like a ruler. Sticking my tongue out at him, I thought 'well neither do I'. I laughed in spite of myself I love this place.


	5. Chapter 5

**WE MEET THE PACK**

**JUSTIN POV:**

I was thinking about what my sister had told me, I was going to blame it on me not finding my star, but I decided not too, it would probably just piss her off. I was about to ask what they did around here for entertainment. When Edward spoke up "The pack is waiting for us, they are ready." He said. Pack? I wondered what kind of pack does he mean?

Edward looked at me and said "Your Majesties, we need to leave a group of shape-shifter's is waiting for us to join them for training-" He paused and looked at their leader, at least he has some respect. "Carlisle, just informed me that if you are willing you could come, we could use your help, if you are willing to give it." Edward said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Two years ago, we killed a vampire named James, who had bit Bella. Luckily we arrived in time to stop the change, but his mate Victoria found out about his death. And now she is laboring under an 'eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth' motto. She has put together an army of newborns, to attack our coven and destroy us, and she is coming mainly for one purpose. To kill Bella. Will you being willing to help us?" he asked. How dare they? Inferior beings asking for our help, I was about to say no, when Maria stepped in "We are willing to lend any assistance you might need, you have the help of the phoenix, and the dragon." She nodded her help. "Well, what are we waiting for?" she asked. Emmet boomed with laughter. "We were waiting for your laughter, now lets get your dragon arses into the sky. Can I have a ride?" he asked. Maria laughed, "Of course, I would be honored, to carry you. I need to warn you we may be part phoenix, but that doesn't mean we don't have scales, and they are hard." She said. "But, I think you can handle it, hop on board." She said transforming back. _Justin change, and you take Bella and Edward, along with Carlisle and Esme. I will take the rest. _ She ordered, I was pissed, if any of my subjects saw this my life would be over. But, I consented and shifted back, crying out in pain as the burn traveled through me, clawing at my bones, and body. It felt as is my limbs were being torn out of their sockets. I winced as the vamps with Maria's permission put a saddle on me. And their human friend climbed on, Edward hoisted Bella onto his lap to prevent her from being hurt.

We took off, and soared through they sky. I thought about today, maybe I won't find my star; I guess I'll have my choice of girls. That seemed like a pretty nice future. I asked Edward if I could do some Arial's but he looked at me disapprovingly, I nodded my head in disappointment. I looked over as Maria, was doing loops and dives, and old and new school moves. She can be so annoying at times, but at least she had her star. That thought still bugged me; I who was four thousand years older than her had not found my star, while she found hers. And lost him. Edward told me to that we had arrived; I dived down being careful not to drop anyone. I landed very carefully and looked up to see a pack of wolves staring at us with wide eyes. I laughed; wolves are amazing creatures, great hunting dogs. I set the vamps', and human down. When I looked up and say a gray wolf, it was beautiful these wolves are larger than bears; I looked in the wolf's eyes. I felt a fire rush through me, like a wind through the forest. I felt a sensation better than flying, better than anything I had ever felt. I took a deep breath, the wolf smelled like the north wind, free, spirited, and amazing! I had found my star. No one else was in my focus, her eyes widened when they met mine, she looked at me differently and I felt an even stronger tug than before. I needed her, and I would be hers. She would be my queen.

I changed back, this time it felt different. Warmth surged throughout me, but it felt good, without pain. I crouched down, and felt the ground feeling her paws on the ground felt amazing. I stood up, and her eyes got even wider, I smiled back at her. Then the thought came to me. She's a wolf!

**MARIA POV:**

I landed and let my passengers off; I looked over at the wolves. Smiled, and transformed back, I looked over at them their eyes were wide I smiled and winked. They made this weird throat sound that sounded like laughter, I hope that is what it is. I laughed with them. I looked at one who hadn't taken his eyes off of me the entire time. I looked at him, strangely, and sent him a questioning look. "What, do I have food all over me?" I asked. He looked away embarrassed. I smiled he seemed sweet for a wolf, and then I realized something I felt a tug pull me towards him, one that I had never felt before. What? Is going on?

I looked over at Justin who had just changed, without crying out in pain? He was staring at one of the wolves that were, staring back at him. He had found his star. I burst out with excitement he was free! I ran over to him, and slapped him on the back "You did it, I love ya bro!" I exclaimed hugging him. "Excuse, me but they are wondering who you are." Said Edward. Oh that. I jumped up and introduced us.

"Hi, my name is Maria De Rose, and I am the queen of the phoenix, and this is my annoying older brother Justin and he is the King of dragons. And yes we do have a mountain of treasure, it's a dragon thing" I said smiling. "Now what are you guys?" I asked. Man, my life sure sounds insanely cheesy, I wish I could just say we are half phoenix half dragon. Okay, that sounds weird too.

"They are the shape shifters of La Push, and they prefer to stay in the form they are in while we train to fight the newborns." Edward said answering my question.

"Okay, well lets get going, lets not kill time." I said jokingly. "No matter how fun it is."


End file.
